The Little Doctor
by Doctor.Super.White.Lock.Ifer
Summary: What happened when the Doctor was a child? He goes on journeys and faces his family and friends and other aliens.
1. ChildrenShouldn’tPlayWithAliens

**Hey guys! So I just started Doctor Who and I wanted to make a story about it and one of my friends that got me watching it gave me a suggestion to do one of him as a kid. Now I haven't seen all of it yet and I'm early on so if something is different later don't tell me because Spoilers! Anyway thank you guys and I'll be doing a Lucifer kid soon. I did a little research and I saw that his mom's name was Penelope and Ulysses was his Dad's. So if you didn't know that I just wanted you to know who I was talking about. I am just doing him as an only child but I don't know if that's right or not.**

The Doctor was sitting in the kitchen as his Mum was making a snack until his Dad got back from whatever he did out in the beautiful Gallifrey world. The Doctor has always had a certain love for his world.

_Mum? _The Doctor was still young around 50.

_Yes honey? _

_Do you think I'll make it to the academy one day? People are talking about it and I don't know if I want to be a soldier._

_You can do anything you'd like, _His Mum was very supportive of anything he did but his Dad would always say otherwise.

_Mum? _

_Yeah? _

_I dreamt about something last night, _The Doctor thought about actually telling her about him travelling in his own Tardis and travelling around as his family and friends and world was stored away waiting for his name to be spoken. I mean his name wasn't important. People just started calling him The Doctor and he had no idea why but soon he called himself The Doctor too.

_What was it honey? _His Mum payed close attention because she sometimes noticed he had the symptoms of the other people whose dreams came true.

_Nothing, _The Doctor watched his hands swirl until his Mum kept going, _I'm going to talk to Wentodd _( When- Tod).

_Ok Doctor just be careful I've heard the Daleks are acting up again._

_I'll be fine Mum they don't scare me! _The Doctor slammed the door behind him as he ran out, not to find Wentodd but to find a Dalek.

-Doctor Who?- -Doctor Me!- -Doctor Who?- -Doctor Me!-

The Doctor has made himself a Sonic Screwdriver at school and everyone laughed but he loved his screwdriver, it didn't hurt anyone. He searched for a while but didn't see any until he heard an "_EXTERMINATE" _in the distance and he ran towards it.

_Why is everyone so afraid of you? You're just a robot! _The Doctor laughed but soon he had a hole in his jacket his Mum told him to be careful with. He grabbed his screwdriver and the Dalek had a little electrical explosion then moved towards him.

_What are you doing? I-I thought you weren't supposed to move! _The Doctor started to panic but when it got too close The Doctor he saw his Dad run down and kill it.

_What the hell were you doing?! You could've got yourself a life lost! Just on being stupid! Where is your mother? I know she would never let you do such a thing! This is the exact reason you can't be in either the Academy or a soldier! You'll be killed instantly! _His Dad was very cross.

_Well maybe I can't do anything because you won't let me!_

_Oh shut up you don't know what the hell your doing! You tried to fight it with a little screwdriver! _Ulysses told him to go home and he'd see him after work.

_Fine! _The Doctor stomped away until his Dad wasn't watching and then he ran until he found what he was looking for, a Tardis, _Woah! Cool I bet I could fly one of these easy!_

He went into it and was amazed to see he knew exactly what was going on even if he never had the training he heard his Dad tsk about them all the time, _I'll show him! _

Soon The Doctor was off and went to some place he'd go in the future. Clearly forgotten about that adventure over 850 years later.


	2. TheMeeting

**This Doctor will be the 11th Doctor so just for a visual and he'll be with the Ponds.** **The young Doctor will be referred as Past and 11th will be Future. The Present is when they meet. You'll understand what I mean when you read it! Just remember I haven't watched all of it.**

-Future-

_Amelia where do you want to go? _The Doctor looked at her and had a gleam in his eyes excited for t next adventure.

_I don't know maybe somewhere calm, _Amy shrugged at Rory and he nodded.

_Ok hold on! _The Doctor pulled something and pushed and the Tardis was off.

-Past-

_Woah! You are brilliant aren't you? _The young Doctor smiled as he fell in love with her.

The Doctor pushed random buttons until the Tardis moved.

He soon looked out the doors once it stopped and saw a dark world that looked nothing like his. Something like a moon that he saw looked like the one in his book. There were these flying bugs that he recognised as dragon flys and he could hear crickets. It was peaceful and he saw a lake through the slightly long grass. Soon he saw a blue police box appear.

-Future-

_Okay this planet looks a lot like Earth but please remember it is not the people look a little strange to you guys so don't say anything offensive! Just think of how you look to them anyway let's go! _The Doctor jumped out of his Tardis to a place that was sort of familiar but no doubt what he was wanting to go to. It was peaceful and beautiful with a lavender scent.

_Doctor this place is incredible! _Amy looked around with a wide grin and the stars shone on her eyes creating a glimmer.

_Yeah it is, _Rory gave an awkward nod to The Doctor thanking him then gave a proper look around himself.

_Wait a minute isn't that your Tardis Doctor_? Amy gave another quick look to make sure then looked at The Doctors face turn from confusion to excitement the to realization.

_Yes it is Amelia Pond that is, _The Doctor looked as the young him started to walk towards them.

_-_Present Day-

_Hello sir sorry to bother but where am I? _The young Doctor looked up at his older self grin.

_Um hello, _The Doctor seemed astonished and Amy gave The future Doctor a strange look questioning him.

_Hello what's your name and where are your parents? _Any smiled and squatted to his level.

_Hey I have many names but everyone has been calling me The Doctor and my Mum and Dad are on the planet Gallifrey and I'm pretty sure that this is not that planet, _The youngest Doctor pulled out his new Sonic and scanned the area and looked at his new suit jacket with a hole from the Dalek, _Yep it is not anyways my Mum is going to kill me and you guys were no help so I'm going to-_

_EXTERMINATE_!

_Cool I gotta go! _The youngest Doctor ran quickly towards the sound.

_Is that not you Doctor? _

_Thank you for noticing Rory but not the time! _The Eldest Doctor ran quickly and the Ponds followed as The Doctor thought about everything that could go wrong.

1.His younger self would either die or regenerate

2.His younger self would say the name no one should know unless he said another name such as Theta Sigma.

3.He would die or regenerate

4.One of his companions would die

5.The whole galaxy would explode because they are near each other

6.His many enemies would sense there was more then one and kill them all

7.Which was the scariest for both of them also the most likely, his Mum would find them and would be very cross.

There was of course many more concerns that The Doctor had but those were at the top of his list and was going to do everything he could to stop them from happening.


	3. MeAndMe

-Present Day-

_Dang it's a broken one! _The youngest Doctor almost pouted as the 3 caught up.

_Why were you running after a Dalek shouldn't you be running from them? _Amy seemed confused.

_That's what everyone says but I can fight them all! _The young Doctor pretended he held a sword and grinned as he pretended to swing it everywhere.

_What with your screwdriver? _Rory seemed to almost laugh at how The Doctor used to act.

_Watch it! _Both of The Doctors said in sync.

_That screwdriver is the best thing you have ever created but, maybe think about making a wood option, _The Eldest Doctor cringed a little thinking about how it still didn't work on wood all these years later.

_But that's boring why would I want it to work on wood? To cut down a tree? _The young Doctor then looked up at his older self and gave a confused look. What many people don't know is Time Lords do regenerate but they all have certain characteristics to make it so people still know who they are and The youngest Doctor figures out that was him, _Wait a minute! I know who you are! You are me!! Woahhhhh that is sooo cool!! Have you ever killed a Dalek? Or something cooler? I bet you are a ninja or something. _The young Doctor then went up to his older self and whispered pointing at his suit jacket, _Did you fix the suit?_

_No I didn't, _The Doctor smiled as he saw his younger self go crazy.

_Fine that is okay because ummm you can, I don't, wait a minute! _His younger self grabbed his screwdriver and tried to fix it but it didn't work, _Bloody..._

_Do you wanna go into my Tardis? I know it is sooo cool!! I'm gonna see everything, once I figure out how to use it completely. _The younger Doctor grabbed his older selfs arm and dragged him and made sure the Ponds were following behind which they were.

Soon they made it into the Tardis and Rory and Amy were looking around to see an old but also new Tardis.

_So do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend or what? _The younger Doctor was trying to fix his screwdriver to fix his Suit jacket.

_No I don't what about you? _

_Don't you remember? _

_No, _He did remember but he knew how much he loves to talk now and then.

_Oh, how old are you?_

_909._

That made the young Doctor look up with his mouth wide, _You are way older then Dad! _

_Yeah, _The Doctor was watching him try to figure out how to fix the screwdriver when he knew exactly what to do, _I guess I am._

Amy went to talk to the younger Doctor so she knew how embarrass him later. Amy looked at the younger one so the eldest Doctor knew she was talking to him, _Hey Doctor._

The young Doctor didn't answer since it wasn't really his name and people only just started to call him that a few months ago.

_Doctor? _Amy then looked at the older one for help.

_Theta, _The Doctor looked at Amy after the younger one looked up.

_Oh sorry I'm still getting used to the name, what is it? _

_I was just looking to know more about you, _Amy's phone then rang and when she answered it she heard Rory saying he was lost Amy rolled her eyes and looked at the older Doctor, _Rory is lost go find him._

_Why me he's your Husband? _

_I don't know where to go so you find him._

_Fine, _The older Doctor went to find Rory.

_I must really like you huh? _The younger Doctor finally got the screwdriver to work and fixed his hole but it didn't fix all the way but he thought it was good enough.

_Why?_

_Well I don't listen to just anybody, _Then the younger Doctor looked at her, _I mean why do you think I'm here? It's not because I'm supposed to._

_Your not? _Amy seemed suprised she always thought he was always travelling in a way and when she heard that he was still getting used to his name she was even more suprised.

_No of course not I'm supposed to be at home with my mum according to my Dad and according to my Mum I'm with my friend Wentodd, _The younger Doctor seemed almost embarrassed.

_Well next time maybe don't get lost in the Tardis I mean this is the 5th time this week man and I know this is a different one but come on! _The older Doctor then stopped talking and made them both stop to listen to their conversation and at the end he was embarrassed also so he walked in pretending he never heard that. Rory saw the look on the older Doctors face but pretended not to and went along with him, _Here he is and tell him to stop getting lost or next time I won't find him. Now come on we are gonna take you home but not in this Tardis in mine._

_I have my own Tardis? Awesome!! _The younger Doctor was jumping around and then he ran outside and got in the actual Tardis.

After all the running they've been doing lately the Doctor had messy hair his top buttons were unbuttoned and his shirt was half untucked. **(They've been running more then I've said in the story like for longer)**

_Wait, you've redone it. I don't like it, _The younger Doctor still was the same one for sure.

_Of course you don't, _Amy laughed and the other 2 followed suit with the younger one totally confused on why.

_Uh, _The younger Doctor watched as his feet twirled beneath him.

_What's wrong? _The older Doctor seemed worried.

_Do I have to go back home? I mean I can be in a Tardis travelling everywhere! All of us can see everything! _

_How about this if Mum let's you you can go, _The older Doctor smiled knowing she would never and she didn't even let him when he was 200 something.

_Wow you really played me there, _The younger Doctor almost laughed but instead scoffed.

Soon they were off to Gallifrey when he was still a child before the Time War and everything. The Doctors heart raced from being so afraid to go back. But also in excitement. He shouldn't be going back but...


End file.
